


A Present For Two

by Gootbuttheichou



Series: Just A Phone Call Away [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the JAPCA/CAGYL verse. Eren celebrates his birthday with his family, his friends... And with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikasass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasass/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my friend [Taylor](https://twitter.com/pureudas). Happy birthday, sweetpea! I hope you enjoy! ;;;
> 
> Comments, kudos, or any kind of feedback would be much appreciated!
> 
> Setting: March 2014 (Eren's a junior and Levi is in his first semester of grad school- 21/23)

“So,” Eren says with an upturned smile as he greets Levi with an affectionate kiss, “my birthday is almost in two weeks.”

“That so?” Levi hums, glancing over to his calendar as Eren plants his lips on his turned cheek.

“Unfortunately for you, that’ll be a Sunday, so no bars for you if you have any plans of going to classes and being coherent the next day.”

“You trying to say I’m going to go too hard for my first time? Not like I don’t know my limits already,” Eren grins.

“That’s true. But still, wouldn't you rather celebrate in a bar on a Saturday night or something?”

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Eren pouts, but he’s only teasing. Levi knows this, but still raises a thin eyebrow in response.

“You saying you don’t want to celebrate in a home setting with your friends?” Levi spares his calendar another glance as Eren sets his bag down and shrugs his coat off. “Are your parents coming? What’s the plan?”

“I was actually going to discuss it with you, probably while on the phone with them, Mikasa, and Armin- and anybody else, I guess.” Levi nods, proffering his hand to hang Eren’s coat up.

“Do you think you’ll want a little party if they can come?” he asks. He wouldn't mind hosting a little get together for Eren’s birthday at his place, especially if it’s with Eren’s family and close friends; they’re a respectful, quiet, and clean bunch, so it might even be a pleasant experience. Eren hums in consideration, pursing his lips as he picks Misty up to greet her with a kiss on the forehead.

“Uhm… they might. I think that would be fun, especially if you’re offering to host it here.”

“Yeah, I’d be fine with that,” Eren shoots Levi a flash of one of his small, nervous, hopefully boyish smiles, leaning forward to press a quick kiss of thanks to Levi’s cheek.

“Thank you, Levi,” he breathes, beaming at a scowling Misty as he pulls back. “What do you think, sweet pea? Does a party for papa sound good?” Misty’s glare only deepens in response, and Eren lets her wriggling form escape out his arms with an amused giggle. Levi just rolls his eyes, humming back into the warm kiss Eren pulls him into again.

“Anything specific you want for your birthday? Other than booze, a good dinner, and a little get together with friends and family?”

“Mhm, think you know what else I’d want,” Eren purrs, snickering as he can practically feel Levi’s eye roll. “Um… to be honest, though, I’m not really sure,” he admits with a shrug as he pulls back. “Guess you’d have to ask what everybody else is getting for me. When he sees the way Levi’s chest heaves in a small sigh, his bottom lip slides in between his teeth apologetically. “‘m sorry, babe. But you’re pretty good at getting gifts for me, you know that, right?” Levi just replies with a noncommittal and unconvincing grunt, and Eren bumps their noses together. “Tell you what. If I see something I like, I’ll drop hints, alright?”

“... Okay.” Eren grins at him, pressing their lips together once more, and Levi hums as they run their fingers through each other’s hair. “Got paid this week, so I should be able to splurge on food, booze, and your gift.”

“I did too- so I can help out with anything if you need it, okay?” Levi responds with a thankful peck to his lips, and Eren nuzzles his nose before exclaiming “Ooh! Saint Patrick’s Day is on Monday!”

“Already got some food and booze for that,” Levi replies, breathing in Eren’s scent as he noses his hair. “Got any plans with friends for that this weekend, or?”

“None that are solidified, no. I can ask everyone when I make plans for my birthday tonight, though.”

“Sounds good.” Levi follows Eren as he leads him to his own laptop in the living room, pulling up Carla and Grisha’s Skype in Eren’s lap as Eren sends a group message out to his friends.

\----

Over the next few days, Levi peruses some online stores and pays extra attention to the wares local shops are selling, watching Eren carefully when he’s with him to see if any particular items catch his eye. When they visit the mall, though, Levi spares a second glance at LUSH, Bath & Body Works, and Victoria’s Secret, looking away before Eren can catch him. He also pays a visit to the local sex shop to look for new toys and supplies.

Finally, the weekend of Eren’s birthday rolls around, and on a Friday night, Carla and Grisha arrive at Levi’s apartment to spend the weekend, Eren’s mother hugging the two of them profusely when she’s welcomed into the apartment. “Eren, Levi, how are you two doing?” she asks, Eren squirming as she presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Mo _ooo_ om,” Eren whines, pouting at her amused chuckle when he does manage to pull away. Levi rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before he nods towards Grisha, reaching out to shake his hand cordially. “But we’re great,” he says, smiling gently at her as he steps into Grisha’s hug, watching Carla bend down to greet Misty.

“That’s good to hear, son.” Grisha pats him on the shoulder, nodding towards Levi. “I’d like to thank you for offering to let us stay here, Levi.”

“It’s no problem, Grisha,” Levi remarks. “Figured I could save you two some money, rather than getting a hotel.”

“We appreciate it, dear,” Carla says, glancing around the living room as Misty purrs happily in her arms. “But are you sure you two will be comfortable on a pull out couch? I wouldn't want to burden you.”

“It’s not a burden at all, Carla,” Levi says as he grabs her suitcase, leading them to the bedroom. “Everything is clean and ready for you two,” he says, fighting the urge to clench his fists at the bit of awkwardness sitting in his gut. Eren chuckles beside him, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

“Yeah, Mom, pretty sure this is cleaner than a hotel room- we spent the whole morning vacuuming, dusting, sweeping, _and_ doing the laundry.” Eren presses a kiss to Levi’s cheek as he shares another quick giggle with his mother while Grisha looks on with an appreciative nod of the head.

“Thank you, Levi. It means a lot,” Carla says with a gracious smile, and Levi gives a small nod of his head, directing the group to the bathroom.

“Bathroom is clean, too- towels and washcloths here,” Levi gestures, and once Carla and Grisha have thanked him once again and freshened up, they sit down to a wonderful dinner of gulaschsuppe and salad prepared by Levi and Eren.

That night, after Carla and Grisha have turned in for the night (with Misty curling up at Carla’s feet), Levi flicks through the channels on the TV as Eren absentmindedly traces patterns on his clothed chest. “You excited for your party tomorrow?” he asks with a kiss to chocolate brown locks. He inhales the scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo as Eren hums sleepily in response, lifting his head up to brush their noses together.

“Mhm, I am.” There’s a smile on Eren’s lips as he presses them to Levi’s. “I want to thank you again for hosting it for me,” he says, a hint of shyness in his quiet voice, and Levi responds with a deep, heartfelt kiss, gently scratching Eren’s head.

“Of course, Eren. It’s a big day for you, and I want you to be happy.” There’s a hitch in Eren’s breath, then he’s straddling Levi with his bottom lip in between his teeth, sliding feverish hands under Levi’s shirt.

“Levi…” He leans down for another kiss, tongue flicking at Levi’s enticingly. “Want you in me, baby.”

“Eren, we can’t, your parents-”

“I’ll be quiet, I promise, I-”

“Was last night not enough for you?”

“It was, baby, but you’re so good to me, what you said just now. I want you, Levi, I-”

“Eren.” Levi’s voice is quiet, and he brushes a finger down the line of Eren’s strong jaw to gently cup his chin. “If you behave, then I’ll be sure to give you the _best_ birthday present on Sunday when it’s just you and me, okay?” He feels the way Eren’s shoulders rise with a shaky intake of breath, pressing a reassuring kiss to his cheek. “That sound good?”

Eren’s fingers clutch tighter at his shirt as he buries his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, finally exhaling with a faltering, “Okay.”

Levi presses another kiss to the corner of Eren’s lips, a tender “Good boy,” as he strokes Eren’s hair gently. “Just calm yourself down and let’s get some sleep, alright? We both have a bigger day than usual tomorrow.” With that, Eren nods again, curling up tighter to Levi as he turns the TV off, and they both manage to fall asleep peacefully.

\----

The next morning, Mikasa comes over first to catch up with Carla and Grisha after breakfast, then Armin arrives before lunch to chat with his friend’s parents and help set up for the party. Around six, people start arriving to Levi’s apartment, and by the end of the night, Eren has received a book from Armin, a handmade hat from Mikasa, a $100 gift card to his favourite store from his parents, booze from his legal friends and smaller gift cards from his younger friends, along with some items from LUSH and Bath and Body Works from Levi. After a few hours of festivity, everyone except Armin and Mikasa leave, and the two stay to help clean up and converse with Grisha, Carla, Eren and Levi once more before they head back to their dorms for the night.

“Was it a good party, Eren?” Carla asks as the two of them prepare the couch bed, Grisha getting ready to go to sleep and Levi washing the dishes. Eren grins happily in response.

“Yeah, it totally was! I got a bunch of cool gifts from everyone, and it was fun to see all my friends at once, too.”

“I’m glad to hear that, sweetie.” With the bed made, Eren rolls onto it with a happy sigh, squeaking when Levi pokes him in the stomach, earning a chuckle from Carla.

“Oi, get up, sleepyhead, you aren't ready for bed yet.” With a begrudging grumble, Eren rolls off the bed to go change in Levi’s room, brushing his teeth in the bathroom once his father is done. After goodnights are exchanged, Misty curls up at the foot of the couch bed while Levi gives Eren a chaste kiss once he slips under the covers. “I take it you had a good day?”

“Mhm, definitely.” Eren nuzzles his nose along Levi’s jaw, planting fleeting kisses along the way. “Thank you for hosting the party here, again- and for your gifts,” he whispers, and Levi can detect the barely there hint of shyness in his voice, pulling him forward for another kiss.

“You’re welcome, Eren.” He kisses him again, running his fingers lightly down Eren’s back. “You know, those things I got you today aren't your only birthday gifts from me.”

“Oh, really now?” Eren purrs, arching his back just a bit under Levi’s feather light touches. “Thought it wasn't my birthday yet, though.”

“Mhm, you’re right. _These_ will come later.” And with a promising kiss, Levi pulls Eren closer to him, the two of them sharing gentle kisses until they fall asleep.

\----

The next day, Carla and Grisha treat Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi out to Eren's favorite restaurant for lunch, then to a movie Eren and his friends had been eager to see. After the movie is over, Carla and Grisha say their goodbyes and head home, and Armin and Mikasa return to their dorms, leaving Eren and Levi to themselves. The second they get into the apartment, Levi is kissing Eren hard. His fingers curl in the brown hair as he stands up on his toes to reach Eren’s lips easier, drinking in the squeak that follows.

“Are you ready for the rest of your presents, Birthday Boy?” Levi growls, nipping harshly at Eren’s neck as the brunet arches and pants into his touch.

“Yes, _yes_ , baby _please_ , I _need_ you, Levi, t-touch me…” he gasps when Levi hoists him around his waist, not even bothering to hold back the urge to roll his hips against his boyfriend’s taut stomach as he’s carried to the bathroom.

“I will, Eren, don’t worry- I do think the Birthday Boy should use some of his presents first, though.” With that, Levi presses Eren to the wall, holding his hands above his head as he sets his legs free. “Stay here while I prepare everything,” he whispers sternly, plucking at Eren’s shirt. “I’d suggest you strip. But no touching yourself, you hear me?”

“Y-yes sir,” Eren gasps, face already a bright red in anticipation as he begins. Levi lights a Mahogany Teakwood candle, sets a Jasmine Vanilla body scrub on the side of the tub, and drops a bath bomb, bubble bar and bath melt in the running water. When he finishes, he turns to Eren, whose breathing is slow and ragged as he watches Levi with a dark, lust filled gaze.

“All yours,” Levi says with a wicked tilt to his lips, staring evenly at Eren as he steps up to him.

“Are you going to get in with me?” Eren asks, running a tantalizing finger down Levi’s chest.

“Hmm, I was actually thinking of letting you enjoy this all to yourself. These are your gifts, after all.”

“And since they’re _mine_ now, I want to share them. With you.” Eren emphasizes this by pulling Levi closer to him by the waist, tongue swiping over his lips as Levi’s eyes narrow to slits.

“... Well, if that’s the case then.” Eren gives a salacious, triumphant grin in return as Levi starts undressing himself, throwing his head back in a delightful noise when he sinks into the warm, bubbly, scented and colorful water, lifting a beckoning finger to a now naked Levi.

“You should join me.” His grin only widens when Levi climbs in, growling quietly into the deep kiss he’s pulled into. “You gonna wash the Birthday Boy, _Daddy_?” He slides his bottom lip in between his teeth for effect, watching the way Levi’s pupils widen as he grabs the sugar scrub.

“I am,” he replies darkly, keeping his heated gaze on Eren as he slides back to lift a foot up, rubbing the sugar scrub into the sole of Eren’s foot once he opens the lid. “So. I take it you’ve had a good birthday, baby boy?” he asks. He watches the minute shudder of Eren’s shoulders as he speaks with his lips pressed against the skin, working his fingers in between the toes.

“I did,” Eren says, licking his lips as Levi starts rubbing the scrub up his leg. “Got lots of nice of things, especially from you, Daddy.” Levi’s lips twitch at that, switching to the other foot.

“Good to hear, baby. But do you remember what I told you last night?” he says, watching the way Eren’s eyes widen with the recollection of the conversation.

“Y-yeah,” Eren stammers out, licking his lips again at the tiny, knowing smirk Levi gives him. “I c-can’t wait to see what else my Daddy got for me.” His chest heaves with a slow breath as Levi’s strong hands work the scrub into his dark skin, fingers gliding through the bubbles clinging to the profuse amount of hair on Eren’s leg. “I should thank you later,” he says, cheeks darkening as Levi shoots him a stern glare.

“ _You_ don’t have to do _anything_ , my sweet boy. It’s _your_ birthday, and I take pleasure in being able to pamper you today.” He leans in closer as he says this, pulling back at the last second only to grab one of Eren’s hands out of the water, rubbing the scrub into it. Eren emits a little whine at that, breath coming even quicker as Levi works up his arm, repeating the process on the other limb and Eren’s chest. When he’s finished and reached Eren’s shoulders, his boyfriend has spread his legs as far as they can to accommodate Levi sitting in between them, mewling into the harsh kiss Levi delivers. Levi growls deeply as he leaves a trail of bruising kisses down Eren’s neck, thumb brushing over the metal in his hips as he inhales deeply.

“Fuck, baby boy, you smell _so_ good right now, taste _delicious_ , wanna fucking _devour_ you tonight.” Eren whines at that, eyes opening in surprise when Levi lifts him up to maneuver his way behind him, still sucking on his neck like it’s dinner, dipping his hand in the scrub to do Eren’s neck and back. “Don’t touch yourself, baby,” Levi growls as he feels Eren try to roll his hips with every touch. “You can be a good boy for Daddy, right? Don’t you want your other presents?”

“Y-yes, Daddy, I promise I’ll be a good boy for you, _please_.” Levi bites into the junction of Eren’s neck and shoulder, sucking harshly as he laves his tongue over the teeth marks, growling at the taste of Eren as his hands reach the small of Eren’s back.

“Good boy. _My_ good boy,” Levi growls, sucking another mark into the skin as he cups Eren’s ass with a hearty squeeze, letting Eren’s head fall back with a whine as he rocks his hips back into the touch. “Mhm, baby, let me hear you, Eren. Bet you want Daddy’s fingers in your tight little ass right now, hmm?” he asks as he lets a finger brush over his entrance, quirking a mocking eyebrow when Eren nods, then shakes his head, clearly too torn to express his desire vocally. “No? Then perhaps my tongue,” he suggests, sliding his hands up Eren’s body as he nods and shakes again. “Maybe you want my fingers on your pretty little cock and nipples?” Levi says as he takes an earlobe in between his teeth, fingers dancing up Eren’s erection and tugging at a nipple. “Or my mouth? Or, perhaps,” Levi says, gritting back a grunt as he presses his erection up against Eren’s back, “you’re ready to get out of this bathtub and have my thick cock buried deep in your ass.”

Eren cries out at that, a hand gripped over Levi’s on his cock and the other tugging at black hair as he presses back against Levi’s length. “D-daddy, Levi, baby, _please_ , I w-want- I need you.” Levi silences him with a reassuring kiss to the cheek, reaching around him to let the now cool water drain from the tub. He steps out of the tub to lift Eren out of it, growling into the needy kiss as Eren’s hands slide down his wet skin, scrabbling for purchase by squeezing Levi’s ass.

“Eren, I- shh, calm down, kid, you really don’t think I was planning on jumping you as soon as we got out, did you?” He shushes Eren’s choked pitiful whine by running a washcloth under the bathroom sink, gently prying Eren away so he can wash him off. “You don’t want to get the new sheets we changed this morning all sparkly and sudsy, do you?” Eren makes a pained noise of agreement, doing his best not to move unaccordingly as Levi wipes him off, whimpering when Levi kisses his skin with murmured 'Good boy's. When he’s finished wiping off Eren, he holds a finger up to signal that Eren stay still as he wipes himself off, rewarding him with a kiss once he’s done. “C’mon, baby boy, I still have more presents to give you.”

He hoists Eren around his waist again after blowing the candle out, biting back a grunt as their erections brush against each other’s skin. Levi watches Eren’s flushed body squirm, his desire rolling in waves of anticipation, lust thrumming throughout his body as he sets him on the bed. “My pretty boy,” he murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he lights a vanilla flavored candle and retrieves two bags from the closet, watching Eren’s lips part in a breathless gasp and cock twitch as Levi pulls a pale, pastel green thong out of one bag. Levi knows without a doubt that the lacy, floral pattern of the soft cotton will look perfect on Eren, and he presses a finger to Eren’s chest as he tries to sit up on his elbows. “That’s not all, Pup.” He reaches into the bag again to pull a pair of black cotton thigh highs out, pride swelling in his chest at the pleased whimper Eren emits, bending down to brush their lips together.

“You’re _always_ gorgeous, my precious boy. That’s why Daddy got these pretty things for you, because you deserve them.” As Eren squeaks and reaches up to his cheeks to deepen the kiss, Levi turns to press a kiss to Eren’s palm. “I’m glad you like, but that’s still not all,” he says, nosing along Eren’s jaw to prompt him to look over at the side table. “Would my pretty baby like a massage?” he asks, referring to the Sensual Amber lotion as he glides his lips down Eren’s neck. “Or does he want to wear his new presents?” he whispers above Eren’s clavicle, flicking his tongue out over the piercing there as Eren whines above him. He pulls back, though, to silence his struggling boyfriend with a kiss.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. Tell you what, I’ll just show you the last few things I got you, then you can get your very last present.” With that, Levi sits back up to retrieve a bottle of lube, a box of condoms, and a green butt plug out, licking his lips at the bead of precome that drops onto the growing pool on Eren’s stomach.

“I know we already have a dildo this color, but this is waterproof, glow in the dark, and it vibrates,” he says, and Eren’s already panting again just looking at it. He moans as Levi lets the items fall to the bed to pull him in for a hungry kiss, tongues tangling forcefully as hands grab at skin and hair, each of them groaning as they don’t hold back the urge to grind against each other.

Levi finally breaks away, though, only to scoot down to Eren’s crotch, lifting the back of his knees up and pinning them down to his shoulders. He keeps his heated gaze on Eren as he drags the flat of his tongue up past Eren’s puckered entrance and perineum. When he slips one of Eren’s balls into his mouth, he lets out a wicked moan as he watches his boyfriend throw his head back with a frustrated sob. He pulls back to trace his tongue slowly around the entrance, barely pressing his lips down on it. “My beautiful boy,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Eren's knees. “My _sweet_ boy,” he growls as he flicks his tongue out, tasting Eren on the tip of it as he gently prods it in the fluttering hole, shushing Eren's whine. “You taste utterly _delectable_ , Eren,” he says as he nuzzles his nose and cheeks along Eren's ass and upper inner thighs, looking at him as he presses another kiss to the dark skin. “You let me know if you get uncomfortable, okay?” he asks with a reassuring squeeze as he reaches for the lube, quirking an eyebrow as Eren wraps his legs around Levi's waist. “What is it, love?”

Eren simply looks up at him with wide, shimmering eyes, plump lips parted as his flushed chest rises and falls with each breath, damp hair strewn about on his forehead. “Wanna feel you, Daddy,” he breathes as he runs a hand up Levi's strong chest. “Need you, please,” he says as he rolls his hips forward against Levi. He's met with a tiny smirk, quietly mewling into the kiss when Levi bends down to claim his lips with a sharp, possessive nip.

“Of course, Eren.” He continues kissing him fiercely as he squirts lube onto his fingers, running his free hand up and down the strong, hairy planes of Eren's torso as he waits for the liquid to warm up, biting down on his lover's neck once it's ready. “Going to make my special boy feel absolutely _wonderful_ ,” he murmurs. He just barely brushes his fingers down in between Eren's widespread legs, drinking in the way his boyfriend whimpers, back bowing into the touch as Levi applies more pressure massaging around the entrance.

When Levi slowly slides his first finger in, he fails to hold back a groan at the way Eren immediately clamps down on it with a needy keen, retaliating with a harsh suck to his neck. “ _Christ_ , baby boy, you're so fucking _hot_ , unbelievably _tight_. Such a filthy boy for your Daddy, I fucking love it, love making you scream as I make you feel good.” He says this as he slowly works his finger, twisting and turning as he massages Eren's walls. His tongue reaches out to curl around the ring in Eren's nipple, growling at the whine his boyfriend emits as a dark hand clutches at his black hair. Eren’s noisy squeaks drown out into mewls as Levi finds what he was looking for, teeth tugging gently on Eren’s nipple as he rubs the pad of his finger into Eren’s prostate. “

That feel good, Eren?” His boyfriend nods weakly, rutting his hips back when Levi starts circling a second finger around his entrance, leaning over to mouth at his other nipple. “Shh, it’s okay, baby,” he says with reassuring kisses when Eren cries out as he slides his second finger in. “I’ve got you, my precious boy, Daddy will take care of you.” Eren nods feverishly, throwing his head back with a strangled whine as his nails dig into Levi’s back when his boyfriend alternates between scissoring him and rubbing his prostate.

“D-daddy, it- it feels so- _ahh_!” Eren cries out, legs trembling as he seeks friction against his leaking cock, whimpering as Levi continues tugging on his nipples. “P-please, Daddy, m-my cock, I-”

“What is it, baby boy? You need your pretty little cock played with?” When Eren can barely even answer with a whine, Levi just presses fleeting kisses up his sternum and the column of his throat. “Okay, precious one. Just a moment. Can you wait for me, love?” Eren just manages a nod, and Levi rewards him with kisses to his cheek and back down to his nipples, circling a third finger around Eren’s entrance. “You’re taking my fingers so well, baby boy, they’re stretching your tight little ass so wonderfully for my thick cock, such a good little boy for your Daddy.”

When he starts slowly sliding in the third finger, Levi kisses his way down Eren’s torso, humming against his stomach when he reaches the thick pool of precome collecting there. “My my my, baby boy, you certainly are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Eren can only keen, going breathless when Levi holds his fingers down on his prostate as he flicks his tongue out, lapping up the precome slowly, like a cat taking it’s time with a bowl of water.

“Every-” lick “thing-” lick “about-” lick “you-” lick “tastes-” lick “absolutely-” lick “ _divine_.” He growls the last word, nipping his way from Eren’s navel to his pubes, staring up at him as he slowly starts to scissor his fingers and slips another ball into his mouth with a salacious moan. Eren bucks his hips at that with a cry, and Levi lets him, licking his lips as he strokes Eren’s cock with his free hand, watching the foreskin slide down to slowly reveal the head. “So pretty, baby boy…” Still keeping his eyes trained on Eren, Levi slowly licks his way up the underside of Eren’s cock, closing his eyes briefly as he presses his lips to the rim of of the foreskin. “So hard for me, baby boy,” he whispers as he slowly pulls the foreskin down to lick up another bead of precome, petting Eren’s hip reassuringly as his boyfriend cries out above him.

“Eren.” His hot breath washes over Eren’s leaking cock, urging dark, teal eyes to flutter open as a flushed chest stutters for breath. “You may come if you want. If this gets to be too much for you, just let me know. I only plan to do this until you’re fully prepped- just a short while.” He waits until Eren nods his acknowledgement, kissing his way back up Eren’s length. “Good boy. My precious boy.”

When his mouth descends upon Eren’s cock, dark hands immediately find their way in Levi’s black hair, hips bucking up into the hot, wet heat, and Levi lets his boyfriend do as he pleases. He moans around Eren’s forceful thrusts, sinking down to the base and tightening his throat around the head. Levi hollows his cheeks as he pulls back up to slide the foreskin over the head, slipping his tongue under the hood and sucking on it, humming contentedly as Eren keens and writhes underneath him.

“L-Levi, Levi, oh my go- _ahhh_!” Eren cries out when Levi descends again, bobbing his head quickly, stroking and pumping the rest of his length that he can’t take in easily. He scissors and pumps his fingers as he flicks and curls his wrist, rubbing them on Eren’s prostate as he fondles his balls and continues swirling and flicking his tongue along and under the foreskin. A wretched whine tears its way from Eren’s lips when his eyes suddenly widen, tugging frantically at Levi’s shoulders. “G-gonna-”

With a deep growl, Levi pulls off of Eren’s cock quickly, working his fingers even faster. “Come for me, baby.” Eren shudders at that, throwing back his head with a needy moan as Levi’s fingers and mouth slow down to an agonizing pace before he can come with a cry. His tear pricking at the corner of his eyes as Levi dutifully swallows every drop, milking him of his orgasm with encouraging hums and a kiss to the tip when he’s finished. “My good boy.” He gently withdraws his fingers from Eren, reaching over to wipe them off with a clean washcloth as he kisses his way up Eren’s stomach again, claiming his lips tenderly. Eren can only whine when Levi gently flicks his tongue into his mouth, letting him taste himself as his hands come up to weakly thread through Levi’s mussed up hair. “You okay?” Levi asks hoarsely, peppering kisses across his strong jaw, gently scratching Eren behind the ears.

“Mhm…” Eren answers with a contented hum, clutching tightly to Levi as he nuzzles his cheek sleepily. “‘m… really good,” he says with the slightest hint of a giggle. Levi’s lips tilt up in a small smile as he presses another kiss to Eren’s jaw.

“Good. Rest a bit, then we’ll continue, if you’d like.” His eyebrows arch in a surprised quirk when Eren shakes his head, wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist as his fingers clutch tighter to him. “No? What is it?”

“Want you in me _now_ ,” Eren breathes, mouthing under Levi’s jaw as a hand glides down in between them. “You’re so hard, Daddy, please, I've been a good boy for you, haven’t I?”

Eren gazes up at Levi with wide, dark eyes, plump red lips sliding in between his teeth- and Levi can’t deny him, swooping down to claim Eren’s lips in a hungry, possessive growl as he reaches for the condoms and lube, nipping Eren’s tongue when he shakes his head with a grunt. “What, baby?”

“W-wanna f-feel you,” Eren pants as he tries to suck a mark into Levi’s neck to make up for the multitude that are blooming on his own body. He fails to, though, when Levi retaliates with another possessive kiss, mewling into it when he feels him slicking his cock up with lube. A trail of spit clings to their lips when Levi pulls away, and Eren downright melts under his feral gaze, eyes sweeping over Eren’s body hungrily as he ruts his cock against Eren’s before lining it up against his entrance, the piercings glinting in the light.

“ _Fuck_ , baby boy… You look so deliciously tantalizing right now, do you know that? Gorgeous eyes, mussed up hair, pretty little lips, delicious skin…” He reaches his free hand for Eren’s, threading their fingers together as he starts easing himself in slowly, squeezing Eren’s hand reassuringly as he bends down to kiss him. “Incredible cock- _ngh_ \- tight… ass,” he breathes out as Eren bows his back at the fullness inside him, kissing his neck and squeezing his hand again. He waits for Eren to adjust as his nails dig into Levi’s pale, broad back, grunting when Eren pulls back to gaze at him with dark eyes. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah…” Eren’s breathing is more labored than usual, and Levi fixes him with a hard stare as he brings his free hand up stroke his cheek.

“... Okay.” With that, Eren’s legs tighten around his waist as Levi grabs hold of his hip and shoulder, sitting up to pull himself out until only the head remains in, arching a brow with an amused chuckle at the sight of Eren’s new erection. But before Eren can ask him what’s so funny, Levi snaps his hips forward, the beginning of a brutal pace as Eren cries out. Levi groans, attempting to ground himself as his hand clutches at Eren’s hip, the other one slipping down off of his sweaty shoulder to grasp at the sheets. “ _Fuck_ , baby,  _Christ_ , you're taking my cock so wonderfully, baby, so splendid, you’re fucking perfect, magnificent, _shit_ -” Levi throws his head back in a guttural moan before Eren’s limbs tug him down to press flush against his chest, hands scrabbling in his black hair and clawing down his back as he fucks himself back on Levi’s cock, crying out with each movement.

“Levi, b-baby, I- take me from behind, _please_.” His eyes fly open with a whine when Levi pulls out with a growl, keening with pleasure as he’s immediately flipped over- it’s no secret to either of them that they like it when their boyfriend can manhandle the other like a rag doll in bed. Eren doesn't even realize he’s beginning to drool when Levi enters him again, yanking his head up by the hair as he presses kisses down his back, another palm caressing his ass.

“My perfect boy,” Levi whispers again, regretful of that fact that he can’t properly reach Eren’s ears in this position. Eren moans again, back bowing as Levi buries his face in the pillow, one hand moving to pinch at his nipple, the other his foreskin. “Taking me just like a fucking bitch in heat, moaning like one, too, _god_ , I-” Levi loses his words as he can only focus on his rhythm, fucking into Eren hard as his boyfriend’s moans are muffled by the pillow. When he feels Eren turning his head, though, he kisses his shoulder blade, gripping his cock tightly. “What is it, baby boy? You getting close?”

“ _Y-yes_ ,” Eren can barely manage, gasping when Levi delivers a harsh smack to his well abused ass.

“That so, baby?” Eren’s fingers tighten in the sheets as Levi slows his pace down, spreading his cheeks to gaze intently at the way his thick cock is buried deep in his ass, dark pubes nestled against caramel skin. “Fuck… your pretty little hole is stretching so nicely around my cock, squeezing it so tightly, baby.” He pauses with ragged breathing to observe it, tilting his head like he’s appreciating a painting. Levi has to bite his lip as he presses the pad of his thumb along the rim, holding on to Eren tightly as he jerks and mewls at that. Eren’s tears stain the pillow as Levi abruptly pulls out and bends down to start licking into his ass with gusto, as if he were lapping up the last morsels of food from a bowl. He holds Eren’s hips fast as his boyfriend jerks back and forth, relishing the attention one second, panting crazily at the overstimulation the next. Eren gives another disgruntled whine as Levi pulls away, eyes glazed over and having trouble focusing when he’s flipped once more onto his back, not even registering the gentle hand that comes to rest on his cheek.

“Hey,” Levi calls out softly, mild concern in his eyes as he comes down to press his nose against Eren’s. “Are you okay? Do you need a break?” His eyebrows furrow when Eren shakes his head, one of his dark hands coming down to grasp at Levi’s aching length.

“K-keep… keep going. Please.”

Levi stares at him for just a second before he leans down to press his lips tenderly to Eren’s. “Okay.” He gently lifts both of Eren’s legs up, pressing his knees back down to his chest. “Let me know if this is too much,” he says, holding one of Eren’s legs up as he guides his cock back in, holding the other one once he’s burrowed there. “So precious, my sweet baby boy.”

He’s sure to roll his hips slowly, watching intently at the sight of his cock buried deep inside of his boyfriend, observing the way Eren’s cock twitches and leaks. He watches his boyfriend’s flushed chest heave as his hands weakly come up to hold his legs, whining pitifully as he tries to reach for Levi’s hands around his ankles. “What is it, darling Pup?” Levi asks, petting Eren’s hips when he crosses his legs down on his stomach. “My good boy.”

Levi places a hand on Eren’s crossed ankles as he continues his slow pace, gritting his teeth when Eren’s legs fall to the side. “Very good boy.” he grunts as he holds Eren’s knees down to the bed, throwing his head back with a moan as the coil in his lower stomach threatens to break loose. “‘m… getting close, too, baby,” he breathes, straightening one of Eren’s legs to the side, hoisting the other one up to his shoulder. “How are you?” Eren blinks as Levi fucks into him, grabbing for Levi’s hands to direct them to his throat and leaking cock.

“P-please… h-hurts…”

With a quiet growl, Levi’s hands close gently around Eren’s neck and cock, licking his lips as his hips start stuttering. “G-good… good boy, Eren, my sweet baby…” He throws his head back, thumb playing with Eren’s foreskin as his boyfriend’s whines underneath him increase in needy pitches. “Come for me, baby boy, come. I love you so much, my precious boy, so good to me.”

With that, Eren quickly unravels under Levi’s words and ministrations, back arching as thick white ropes of cum shoot out onto his chest, crying from the over stimulating pleasure as Levi continues to fuck him through it. Growling once more, Levi straightens Eren’s legs to have both of them wrap around his waist, leaning down to kiss him fiercely before he quickly follows suit. Immediately, he pulls out and scoots down to Eren’s ass to lick and suck at it, licking leisurely up Eren’s cock and chest with contented hums and growls, gently cupping Eren’s cheeks and kissing his lips tenderly when he reaches his face.

“I love you so much, Eren. I’m so thankful you were born. I’m so glad you are alive. I’m so happy I met you.” He leaves out the fact that he hopes he can spend the rest of his life celebrating Eren’s birthday by his side as he kisses him sweetly once more. “Happy birthday, my absolutely _wonderful_ boyfriend.”

Eren’s cheeks are stained with his tears as he emits a soft whine, weakly threading his fingers into Levi’s hair, slowly bringing himself back to reality as he rubs the short grains of the undercut. “Le...vi…” He presses his lips to Levi’s, grunting when Levi tugs a sheet over them to keep him warm. “T-th… thank you so much, baby.” He licks his lips as he tries to gather the breath to keep speaking, curling into the touch of Levi just barely kissing his cheeks. “I’m… I’m happy I was born, too. That I could meet you.”

Levi kisses his nose, and a small smile comes to Eren’s lips. “And I love you, too.” Levi kisses him on the lips again, threading his fingers through Eren’s. “Unless you want to bathe or eat now, just rest, baby boy. Let me take care of you.” The way that Eren just cuddles himself closer to his chest with a contented hum is an indication that he is more than happy to rest, and Levi smiles as he strokes his back and kisses Eren’s hair. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would like to apologise for how slowly CAGYL is being updated- I'll try to do my best to update the other chapters!


End file.
